There are many versions of the conventional garden hoe which perform various operations besides normal hoeing. Some of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 162,596; 946,322; 1,946,006; 2,100,221; 3,915,240; and 3,965,990, for instance. But none of these, nor any other so far as is known, can also conveniently and readily perform operations such as edging or bordering of gardens and walks and the like as well as other cutting operations such as chopping and pruning. So it is the chief object of the present invention to provide a novel and readily fabricated hoe which can deftly perform a wide variety of useful cutting operations in addition to normal hoeing.